Currently, mobile devices and related accessories facilitate communication in a number of different ways: users can send email messages, make telephone calls, send text and multimedia messages, chat with other users, and so on. That is, mobile devices allow users to not only make voice calls, but also send written messages via e-mail, instant messaging (“IM”), texting via short messaging service (SMS) or multimedia messaging service (MMS), messaging via social networks (often over the internet protocol (IP)), etc. Moreover, mobile devices can play music, games, videos, and so on. As these devices have added features and become more powerful, users have also demanded that the devices become smaller and more portable.
Some mobile devices provide a traditional numeric keypad along with a few additional buttons. Other mobile devices provide a full alphanumeric keyboard, or a touch screen that depicts the keyboard. Many of these devices include a display and a keypad/keyboard that can move relative to each other. For example, flip phones have a display that can pivot relative to the keyboard, while many smart phones have a keyboard that can slide relative to the screen. While these arrangements have been successful for many devices, there is a continual need to improve the overall arrangement and compactness of mobile devices.